Terrible Lie
by heavenleehime
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Lie.  Hinata finds herself once more the focus of Neji's dark obssession with her.  NejiHina Pairing.


**Terrible Lie- Grey days**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That privilege belongs to Musashi Kashimoto (gosh it's been so long I hope I got that right) **

_This is a sequel to Beautiful Lie found under SasuHina. I strongly recommend you read that story first if you haven't already or you may find yourself really confused! _

Grey. Of all the things Hinata could distinctively remember about the whole day it was how the color grey saturated the whole mood and atmosphere. The dark somber gazes of her former clan gazing dispassionately around her…at her. And at her children whose tiny hands she clasped firmly in her gentle manner. The funeral services for Hiashi Hyuuga was a private affair as all Hyuuga events were. This time in honor of the former clan leader it was attended by Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata herself and her twins. Kakashi silent and observant of all around him standing stiffly beside his mother burying any fears to appear strong for her despite his young age. Nariko remained silent as well blinking her long lashes in awe of the huge amount of people around her with the same eyes as her mother. Hinata herself trained her eyes upon the urn containing her father's remains that sat upon an opulent black marble pedestal her gaze dull and unseeing trying not to react to the looks of the watchful eyes upon herself and her children. The latter disturbingly so. The somber grey gazes ranging from curiosity to calculating criticism. Both in fascination equally. One gaze she couldn't help but feel sear through her being, the sizzle of his liquid mercury eyes shining out at her. Burning through her clothes making her heart race with anxiety. Neji himself stood across from her openly staring despite Hanabi's grip upon his arm and her silent sniffling. Hinata would not let her former clan see her cry. As the representative of the Uchiha clan it was paramount they see the strength that her own husband would display had he been present.

She felt the heavens weep upon the whole affair as the rain came down in a steady heavy mist blurring the air around the massive tent they all stood under grey. The white cloudy sky, the black attire of everyone there and the grey grey day. She couldn't hear anything being said around her…everything was a muted buzz. She still had not really let the reality of her father's death sink in yet and here she was trying to put a brave face forward for her children. Dealing with all the raw emotions swirling around her was becoming unbearable. And Neji she was sure saw through her facade of forced bravery. Chancing a glance up at him she locked eyes with him and his deep contemplation changing suddenly when she met his gaze something just short of contempt. His eyes glowed with anticipation that shook her very soul and locked her in place. Only able to tear her eyes away when Tsunade placed her hand upon her shoulder and murmured words of sympathy that Hinata couldn't process still reeling from what had silently transpired between herself and her cousin. She realized then that the group had broken up and the services were over. Her father's remains would be interred in the Hyuuga Main Branch vaults when all were gone. His body like every Hyuuga deceased reduced to ashes to prevent any secrets of the Byakugan to fall into enemy hands. Body snatching being rare since they started the practice. As the secondary branch departed to return to their duties around the compound, the main branch drifted of slowly stopping to converse among themselves. Hanabi left reluctantly with her personal maid. Neji lingered behind with the chief speaker of the council nodding towards Lady Tsunade and Shizune cueing them to remain.

Hinata watched him approach with apprehension fighting the urge to shove the twins behind her. She lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders. Reminding herself that she was not under his control and free from his obsession. No longer the scared little girl she once was. She was now Lady Uchiha and though her clan consisted of four…her heart clenching painfully at the thought that her little family may be reduced to three and she didn't know it. She kept faith that her husband still lived but as time went on she felt the foundation of her conviction waver. Two years and nothing. She feared the twins would not remember their father despite her valiant efforts to keep his memory alive for them. Always talking of his skills and adventures throughout ninja academy and any other sliver of information she could glean from her memories of their long talks together during their courtship and marriage. His pictures displayed thoughout their… home. Documenting many cherished moments between himself and the twins and his wife. But they were still so young. If Sasuke returned ten years from now would they even know him? These things kept her awake at night lying alone in the bed she shared with Sasuke. The ache of missing him so undeniably painful, the resentment that he was gone creeping around the edges of her consciousness invoked guilt for doubting him. She understood and accepted she was a mess. It didn't ease her in any way knowing these things about her.

Circumstances had changed for her in the last few months. War with another village…Cloud. It was no secret that they had long coveted the secrets of the Byakugan. When news of the Uchihas reached them and the vulnerability of the lone Lady Hyuuga and her husband's heirs…the kidnapping attempts started. Tsunade reacted in kind and sent more and more ninjas to guard the family. Unfortunately Cloud Village outnumbered Leaf by hundreds and casualties were adding up on both sides. It became imperative that the Uchihas be protected beyond their capabilities and ninjas were less available to do so. Defense of the whole village came first. The Hyuuga clan was honor bound to to shelter them by decree of Hinata's marriage contract. That if the Uchiha heirs were put in danger then the Hyuuga clan would protect them as their own. In return the Hyuuga clan would get one boon provided to them by the Uchiha Leader. Sasuke made assurances that the Hyuuga clan not be allowed to renege on the agreement no matter what the situation was. Hinata promised herself she would be strong and do whatever it took to protect her precious children and Sasuke's legacy to them. Her insecurity increased with every passing second. She had to remain here in her ancestral home with her children under the same roof with her hateful sister and …Neji.

"Cousin it is a pleasure to see you…even in this tragic time." Neji spoke evenly. Hinata looked up into his impossibly handsome face and tried to smile though she felt it was probable more of a grimace.

"As it is to see you Neji-san." She murmured softly feeling her hear thump loudly against her breast plate. She looked down at her sides into her childrens' sweet little faces. Kakashi so solemn and Nariko innocently curious. She crouched down between them gracefully. "Kashi Riko why don't you both go play in the gardens. I will find you soon and we will get settled into our new quarters." At Neji's signal a young fresh faced maid came forward and smiled into the twins' faces. She smiled down at them and introduced herself taking their hands and leading them away from their mother. Riko skipped beside her excitedly firing questions about everything they passed making the young maid giggle at her obvious joy. Kashi followed at a slower pace looking back at his mother worriedly only turning around when Hinata nodded her encouragement to him. When she faced Neji again she realized that all eight members of the Hyuuga council as well as Lady Tsunade and Shizune had entered the council's meeting chambers. She was standing under the tent alone with Neji! THere were some of the lesser branch members going about their regular duties but for the most part no one could intrude on their privacy. Smiling down at her with gleaming feral eyes Neji held out his arm for her grasp it's crook.

"Let's get inside I can't hardly wait to see how the contract negotiations work out. Can you?" He inquired lightly as if he referred to something small and inconsequential instead of the fates of herself and her children at the Hyuuga clan's hands…of which Neji was leader. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever her family had planned for her. She pushed all doubts she had for Sasuke away and took his arm letting herself be led to what she felt was certain doom.

**_A/N: So I'm back and I really really am so sorry it took so long to publish something. I have been going through alot of CRAZY this past year? Year and a half? IDK...I am supremely upset with myself for making you guys wait so long...if you're even still here. I know some people are waiting on the next installment of Lolita in Love. Well I am sad to say I cannot seem to get anyone in that story to talk to me. Yes total Writer Block Shout Out. I did have this urge to get this story started and since it's been so long I'm really unsure of my writing skills these days and hope I don't disappoint. Please be gentle in your reviews as I am very insecure about myself as a writer st this point in time. Let me know if you're still around as I've missed you all so very very VERY much! Love Tina_**


End file.
